Frozen in Time, used to be picture perfect
by passionflower24
Summary: Entred for the holiday challenge on checkmated. Ron and Hermione remember a few well loved memories from a weasley tradition, one christmas morning. rnVer fluffy and my fist fic of this kind, please read and review!


The door to the room slowly opened and a ray of glorious sunshine burst into the room, lighting the four-poster bed in the middle where two figures lay fast asleep, wrapped in each others arms, oblivious to the light entering. A small head of bright copper curls poked through the gap, her honey coloured eyes glistening with excitement. Her pale cheeks, now rosy and covered by a huge grin, saw her parents fast asleep and frowned ever so slightly. In one quick movement she pushed open the door and skipped forward. She climbed onto the bed and stood there, standing over her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy! You've got to wake up!"

Below her, two groans could be heard beneath the sheets.

"Come _on_," thegirl squealed. She gently bounced the bed for the desired effect. "It's _Christmas!_"

"It's Christmas, is it?" a voice growled from beneath the sheets before two hands shot out from beneath the covers, pulling the astonished girl onto the bed. They promptly began tickling her and the girl squealed, wriggling as she tried to escape.

"Daddy, stop!" she shrieked between giggles.

He slowly subsided in the tickling before bringing her close and kissing her nose. His heart welled as he looked at her, her honey brown eyes, and her pale cheeks covered in cinnamon sprinkled freckles. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

Soon the girl was once again wriggling out of his grasp.

"Mummy?" she questioned indignantly. "Are you awake, too?"

A muffled "mhmm" came from below the sheets. The girl slowly leant over the figure and lifted the covers, to find herself peering into her mother's face, whose eyes were clamped tightly shut.

"Mummy!" she said crossly.

"Why don't we give her a tickle, Izzie?" the man said mischievously, raising his hands threateningly.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you _dare!_" the woman said groggily.

Isabelle giggled. Ron couldn't resist. He placed his hands beneath the quilt and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Ron! Stop- " she was wriggling around and from the side he heard Isabelle laugh.

"Are you awake yet, m'lady?" he whispered gently to her.

"Yes, you idiot!" she murmured playfully.

"Can we go then?" Isabelle stood off the bed, little hands on her hips; she was tapping her foot with impatience.

"Oh all right!" Hermione said to her daughter, gently pulling herself from under the covers.

Ron swiftly followed her movements before grabbing Izzie by the waist and swinging her around.

"Come on then princess." Gently he carried her down the stairs while she laughed gleefully in his arms.

As soon as they entered the dark living room she wriggled out of his grasp and dashed forward towards the presents. Ron couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Isabelle was sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by presents. She seemed indecisive as to which one to open first.

As Hermione entered the room, despite having been married for almost 7 years, Ron's heart leapt a beat, as it always did when she was near him. He pulled her backwards into him and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lightly in the hollow of her neck before bringing her to sit beside him on the settee where they could watch Izzie without disturbing her.

Isabelle was in her element. Already surrounding her were two bags of sweets, a fluffy brown teddy bear and a Chudley Cannon hat that was now jammed onto her head of curls.

"They're from Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny!" Izzie beamed, gesturing towards the presents. Ron beamed at this, his chest swelling with pride. He nodded his head appreciatively. Hermione rolled her eyes as he laughed out loud.

Isabelle was now in the process of opening a heavy book, which Hermione had insisted on buying.

"Thank you mummy," she smiled hesitantly, obviously unsure how to react to such a gift at such a young age. Ron snorted. Hermione glared at him before whacking his arm.

"Ow, 'Mione, that hurt!" he said in a playful voice he knew annoyed her.

"Don't laugh at me then!" she said haughtily. She was so cute when she pouted. Slowly, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled and without looking at him reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Oooh, look Mummy! Daddy!" Izzie held before her a bag of items all emblazoned _'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'_.

Ron grinned widely before moving forward to eagerly examine the products.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione tutted.

"It looks as though Fred and George have truly outdone themselves!"

"It's _Isabelle's_ present, Ron," she said in a pained voice, shaking her head at him. Ron chuckled before handing the bag back sheepishly to Izzie.

Isabelle then moved to open the remaining presents from her grandmother and uncles. It was one of the famous Weasley jumpers, in royal blue; it went perfectly with Izzie's baby blue flannel pyjamas and she immediately put it on. It clashed horribly, however, with the bright orange hat atop her head.

In another 15 minutes numerous toys, clothes, books and joke tricks surrounded Izzie; she was smiling happily but something was missing from her present list.

Slowly Ron rose from the chair and snuck into the hall, ignoring the questioning looks from Hermione. Opening the small cupboard beneath the stairs he extracted a last surprise gift.

"Oh, Isabelle!" he called from the door and her head snapped up to look at him. Her hers widened as she saw the long package in his hands.

"Ron!" Hermione looked at him sternly, trying to catch his eye.

Isabelle however rushed forward and flung her arms around his waist. He ruffled her hair.

"Here you go princess." Her eyes glistened and her smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's as she ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a glossy-handled brand new broom. She looked at Hermione; Ron knew she was silently begging for approval.

"Aww, come on 'Mione," he said to her, using his best persuasive voice.

"It's _dangerous_ Ron; she's only five- years old!"

"Don't worry Mummy." Izzie was before her, the broom still clutched in her little fingers. "I promise I'll be careful; Daddy will show me how to do it properly."

Hermione looked down into those big brown eyes and melted. Isabelle was biting her lip and nodding encouragingly. Hermione sighed. Isabelle whooped and Ron rushed forward to give her a high five.

"Izzie, why don't you go on upstairs and get dressed, all warm clothing mind- and come down for your first lesson." Isabelle squealed before running up the stairs.

Ron moved forward towards Hermione, whose eyes were flashing dangerously. He reached forward and pulled her forward into him. Then he did the only thing that was ever guaranteed to work in situations such as these.

He kissed her. He immediately felt light headed with the feel of her lips on his. Wrapping his arms around her and smiled into her mouth as he felt her put her arms around his neck.

This was pure heaven. It was strange that after being together so long that her slightest touch still made him want to swoon. As the kiss deepened Ron lifted her off the ground and swung her around, as he had done with Izzie, and without fail he heard her laugh. It sounded sweet and melodious like bells.

"Come on, 'Mione, I promise that nothing will happen to her. You can't stop a Weasley playing Quidditch!" still in his arms, she looked as though she were about to contradict him once more but instead grazed her lips over his ear.

"I trust you," she whispered and he shivered at her touch.

The argument settled for now, he pulled her over to the small pile of gifts labelled for them. Hermione watched him with an amused expression as he grimaced upon opening another maroon jumper from his mother.

"Honestly, you'd think that by now she would know how much I _hate_ the colour maroon."

Hermione smirked and caught a white fluffy jumper that Ron threw her.

He then proceeded to check the items left under the tree, seemingly looking for one in particular.

"Ah ha!" here it was, not particularly extraordinary but full of memories, Ron held up a small brown envelope. "I've found it 'Mione!"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She hurriedly sat down on the ground next to him, as he slowly ripped the envelope open. He smiled happily with Hermione as they read the note. This was by far the best Weasley tradition anyone had ever come up with.

Inside was a note,

"_Here you go guys, number seven and much anticipated! Love Harry and Ginny"_

Stumbling slightly, he placed his fingers inside and gently pulled out the photograph.

Next to him Hermione sighed as she saw the picture they had chosen. It was course, number seven, seventh year. It really was a beautiful picture, with Hermione and him kissing under an oak tree in the burrow.

Ron felt for the golden band around his finger and closed his eyes as the memory overwhelmed him. Next to him Hermione's eyes twinkled before doing the same.

FLASHBACK

Ron opened his eyes and sighed. He was still in bed, and it was Christmas morning. He turned his head. "This is the day," he said to Harry who was also lying on a mattress on the floor, eyes open, staring upwards.

Harry nodded, there was no need for words because they understood each other perfectly.

The door burst open and in came Hermione, her bushy curls tied in a high ponytail, out of the way and a big grin on her face.

"Happy Christmas!" she said in a singsong voice, before bounding over to Ron and kissing him squarely on the mouth. Ron groaned before grabbing her and pulling her down onto the bed beside him. She giggled but Harry made retching noises.

"Gross guys," he exclaimed before covering his eyes and moving out of the room, shaking his head.

Hermione laughed before breaking the kiss and cuddling close to him. Ron shivered with the feel of her next to him. He curled up on the bed, bringing her in closer to him and wrapping his arms comfortably around her.

They simply lay there, without moving or saying a word for what seemed like hours. Ron marvelled at how they didn't need to talk, loved how comfortable they were just being near each other. There wasn't a need to keep each other entertained or to speak. He sighed, his mind dwelling on what he was going to do later on.

"I love you, you know," he whispered to her. He told her this every day. It didn't matter that she knew, but he seemed to need to say it anyway.

"I love you, too, Ron," she whispered back before slowly pulling his head down for a soft kiss. His mind reeled into a frenzy of fireworks and he kissed back, relishing in the taste of her.

He stroked her cheeks gently with one finger. They were smooth and soft, and she ran her hands through his hair. Ron sighed as it sent tingles down his spine. He broke the kiss and after kissing her on the cheek, closed his eyes and cuddled her to him even closer than before. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and he breathed in deeply. He knew they were meant to be together. He also knew that now she was his and he would never let go of her.

Hermione pulled herself up, slowly extracting herself from his grip.

Groaning, Ron attempted to pull her back down with him but she resisted.

"Come on, you" she said playfully, poking him in the chest. "We have been up here way too long," She smiled genially as Ron pouted. "There are presents!" she said. Ron grinned childishly.

She laughed as he got out of the bed, pulling her with him.

"I'd choose you over ten Christmases any day," he whispered to her gently. Her cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Satisfied, he pulled her down the stairs and into the living room. Ron couldn't help but smile at the havoc. The room was filled with presents and people milling around, laughing and joking. Fred and George had set out a new invention, in the form of snowflakes that flew around the rooms, spelling out words like 'Happy Christmas' and 'Presents!!!'

Ron saw with amusement Hermione's eyes widen in shock as she saw a snowflake spell out something slightly more daring. He looked to his mum, who was talking happily will Charlie and had not noticed. Ron grinned and steered Hermione away towards a corner where Harry and Ginny were talking in hushed voices, holding her tightly to prevent her from moving in the direction of the twins.

As they arrived, Ron saw Ginny shoot him a very small and barely noticeable sideways glance, her eyes glistening playfully, and her mouth turned into a mischievous smile.

Damn Harry. Ron knew that look. He remembered the times when they were younger, where Ginny had shot him that glance, informing him she knew something that she wasn't supposed to. Right now at seventeen the look was exactly the same. Shooting a glare at Harry, who immediately mouthed an apology and lightly shrugged his shoulders, Ron's face formed a pained expression. He wanted to kick Harry. Hard.

"Gin, could I talk to you, now?" he said to her in a very false sweet voice.

Harry was smiling widely, trying to suppress a laugh. Hermione was looking at them all very strangely.

"Ron, what-"

Making a slightly strangled noise, Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her across the room, out of the door and into the hall, leaving behind a very bewildered Hermione and an amused Harry.

Away from all the prying eyes, Ginny promptly began squealing and within seconds had thrown her arms around his neck. Ron tried vaguely to look annoyed but failed miserably due to his sister's encouraging shrieks.

"Oh my God, Ron!" she all but screamed.

Ron raised his hands, trying to calm her.

"Shhh!" he hissed at her, pointing at the door.

"Sorry," Ginny whispered.

"I cannot believe Harry!" Ron was muttering under his breath, along with a few choice words for Harry.

"Oh leave Harry alone, Ron. I'm the one who got it out of him," she winked lightly as she said this. He groaned.

"So," she stopped, looking at him sternly. "You're going to do it, are you?"

Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

"Well," continued Ginny, in a very businesslike manner. "How are you going to do it?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've got it covered, Gin," though as he said it, he felt butterflies explode in his stomach.

"Is it romantic?" Ginny was acting excited once more. She closed her eyes dreamily.

"I reckon so," Ron avoided her gaze as well as he could.

"Well?" Ginny whispered eagerly.

"I can't tell you before I tell Hermione!" Ginny pouted but regained her composure quickly.

"Can I see it?"

Ron didn't need to ask her what she wanted to see. He knew her too well. He simply led her upstairs and into his room. Rummaging around in a drawer, he slowly extracted something and handed it to Ginny.

She slowly opened the small velvet box and gasped.

Inside was a small white gold ring, centred with a delicate sapphire. On the inside of the band lay the inscription 'Ron and Hermione, Always'. Ginny breathed inwards as she looked at the ring in awe.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

"You think she'll like it then?" he asked her hesitantly before poking his head out of the door to check that the coast was clear.

At this Ginny burst into tears and threw her arms around his waist.

"So, a yes?" he asked her, smiling nervously.

Ginny clipped his shoulder between sobs.

"I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked!" she said, once again looking at the ring and sighing.

"Hey!" Ron frowned. She laughed once more, handing the ring back to him; he gently placed it in his pocket.

Before leaving the room, Ginny turned and looked at him. "Good going Ron, I really mean it," she smiled and all but skipped down the stairs.

Chuckling slightly, he turned back to the wardrobe to pull out some clean clothes. This was going to be a long day.

It wasn't until dinnertime that Ron started to really be nervous. Hermione was next to him, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from certain family members.

Everyone was laughing and talking jovially. Ron finished his food quickly and waited for the rest to finish. Under the table he twiddled his thumbs and tapped his foot lightly against the floor, before resuming to feeling the soft box in his pocket. It had cost him a fortune. He knew for a fact that Hermione would not have minded a cheaper ring but he wanted her to see that he would do anything for her. He was dedicated to her happiness alone.

Standing resolutely as the others finished their food and began to clear plates, he tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ron?" She looked up at him and catching the anxiousness in his voice, her chocolate eyes crinkled with concern.

"Nothing," Ron denied with a nervous chuckle, trying to laugh it off. "Come with me, will you?" She gave him a small smile before taking his hand.

Ignoring the looks coming from both Ginny and Harry, he pulled her gently outside and walked to the back of the garden. The air was frosty and the sky velvety black.

"Close your eyes,"

"What? Ron-"

"Just close them, please?" He spoke softly and she nodded and shut them.

Taking out his wand he muttered a few spells and waited for the desired effect; within seconds the dark garden was full of glowing lights, emanating from hundreds of faeries placed in the trees.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes," Ron said softly, trying to gauge her reaction.

As she opened them, she gasped at the sight.

"Ron," she whispered in awe.

"Hermione," he started. "We started out as friends. You were my bossy, know- it-all best friend who never failed to help me, or Harry"

She looked up at him in confusion and looked as if she was about to say something but he hushed her.

"But, it became more than that. I truly started to see you for what you were in fourth year, but I won't delve into those old memories." She chuckled at the memory of the Yule ball, but politely resisted laughing out loud. Ron breathed in deeply. It was _definitely_ not the time to start an argument about Krum….

"Now we may only have been dating for a year and a half, but you've been my friend for so much longer," he paused; this was going to be the hard bit. "But Hermione I want more. I can't imagine living my life without you; you're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful, funny, amazingly intelligent, and so perfect in every way I can think of."

She looked like she was about to interrupt again, but he placed a finger across her soft lips, his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Hermione, there is nothing I want more than to be with you in ten, twenty, forty years time. I want to wake up with you next to me; I want to teach small bushy, red-haired children to play Quidditch, and I want you to know that I love you more than the world itself."

Ron stopped, his heart pounding heavily against his chest beneath his robes and he felt the familiar heat rise and crawl along his neck. Bending down on one knee and extraction the box from his pocket he looked up at her; her face was glowing from the lights shimmering in the darkness and she had a hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" She gasped.

For a few seconds she said nothing. She just stood; looking at the ring he was holding out to her, it looked exquisite, the blue gem twinkling brighter than all the lights in the garden.

"Oh, of course I will," she whispered holding out her hand to him. Ron let out a tight laugh before shakily placing the silver ring upon her finger. Hermione promptly burst into tears and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly an icy gust of wind blew past them and the most amazing thing happened. Beautiful white snowflakes began to drift over them, falling in a twinkling haze.

He smiled and picked her up, twirling her around in the midst of the feathery flakes floating in the air.

She laughed happily, raising her head up to face the swirls of silver and white falling over them. Ron's heart fluttered; he could hardly believe this was happening. He was shaking as his repressed nerves unwound from its tight coil, and slowly he lowered her to the ground and tilted his head down to capture her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

She shivered as a breeze blew past once again, and he wrapped his cloak around her too, bringing her even closer to him. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening, and she smiled. Perfect.

In the distance, peering out through a quickly steaming up window, was a black haired bespectacled boy and a fiery redhead, laughing and exchanging high fives. The girl lowered the camera, and sighed.

ENDOFFLASHBACK

He sighed once more and his heart welled as he looked at Hermione. She was biting her lip and her eyes were brimming with tears.

He embraced her affectionately.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, 'Mione." She gave his hand a small squeeze before standing up and retrieving from a large bookcase a small suede photo album.

She opened it and gazed at the six pictures from previous years. Ron stood up and peered at it over her shoulder; it wasn't hard as she was still at least a foot shorter than him.

Ron smiled as his eyes wavered to the one with Hermione and him on their first date.

One photo for each year, each picture almost freezing a moment in time, so that it could be truly appreciated and cherished. Carefully he placed the seventh one into the next pocket and shut the book. This definitely was the best present of the year.

"Daddy?" A timid voice came from the door.

Ron turned. "Hello princess,"

"Can we go now?" Ron laughed as he looked her over. She had dressed up warmly just as he had asked and was holding her new broom in her hands, almost jumping with anticipation.

In less than five minutes he had changed and was ready to go, and to his surprise Hermione was ready, too. Ron smiled and grabbing the hands of his two favourite girls, he led them out.

Fin

A/N hello all! Just thought I'd say that it's the first time I've tried a fic of this kind so tell me what you think!

And just in case any of you wanted to know, I picked a sapphire for the ring because not only is it Hermione's birthstone but it also is the gem of sincerity and trust.

Much Thanks to Doreamon, my beta who smoothed out the many punctuation flaws this story had, thank you so much!

(This was originally for the holiday challenge but it had too many grammar mistakes!)

Also, what do you think of me doing a number of little, frozen in time stories, from each year? It would of course mean a little backtracking from this fic but whatever you guys think, lol, because I'm stuck! Tell me in your reviews!


End file.
